


S'envoler

by Nelja



Category: Kaze no Tani no Naushika | Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind
Genre: Canon - Movie, Communauté : obscur échange, F/F, Future Fic, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: La relation de Kushana avec la princesse de la Vallée du Vent est déjà suffisamment tendue politiquement, et ses sentiments personnels la compliquent encore.





	S'envoler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eilisande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/gifts).



Tolmekia et la Vallée du Vent sont alliés maintenant. Kushana ne laissera personne dire le contraire. Elle ne laissera personne non plus la remplacer pour les visites servant à resserrer cette union.

Bien sûr, ses frères envoient des espions, toujours différents. Elle les reconnaît à chaque fois, mais les laisse en vie, contrairement à la coutume dans le nid de serpents qu'est sa famille. Après tout, ils ne peuvent que confirmer ce qu'elle essaie d'expliquer - qu'elle ne tente pas d'obtenir de l'aide pour un coup d'état. Quand ils sont polis, elle les laisse même croire qu'ils n'ont pas été repérés. Cela arrive rarement.

"Princesse !" Nausicaä l'accueille avec un sourire qui éblouit Kushana. Elle voudrait y croire un instant, penser que la mort du père de Nausicaä est pardonnée. Mais non, la petite princesse de la Vallée du Vent n'est pas comme Kushana. Elle aime sa famille. Mentirait-elle aussi bien, pourtant ?

Kushana devrait cesser de se faire des illusions à son propos. Oui, elle a été impressionnée par le pouvoir de Nausicaä, sa volonté et son charisme. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle doit croire aux légendes, croire que Nausicaä aime vraiment chaque être sur terre (et même si c'était le cas, cela ferait de Kushana l'égale du moindre insecte à ses yeux).

Kushana, elle, n'aime que quelques personnes, et fait croire au monde qu'elle en aime encore moins.

Nausicaä plus que n'importe qui, sans doute, et cela l'effraie. Bien sûr, elle n'a pas eu grand monde à supplanter en premier lieu, certains de ses subordonnés fidèles seulement, et pourtant...

Elle s'incline de façon exagérée. "Princesse Nausicaä de la Vallée du Vent," dit-elle, avec une révérence qu'elle s'effraie de ressentir. "Mes hommages."

"Portez-vous de mauvaise nouvelles ?" demande Nausicaä, en réaction à sa formalité.

Non, affirme Kushana. Il est tellement rare qu'elle puisse dire cela.

* * *

Parmi les nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles Kushana respecte et admire Nausicaä, il y a sa virtuosité avec son planeur. Elle était déjà plus douée que tout ce que Kushana avait pu observer quand elle était juste adolescente, il y a quelques années seulement. Elle est devenue encore meilleure.

Si elle sait que ce planeur est maintenant vu comme les grandes ailes d'un ange sauveur, elle fait semblant de l'ignorer. Après avoir sauvé la Vallée avec son aime Moeve, elle continue de l'utiliser pour des tâches ingrates, ou juste pour le plaisir.

Moins elle veut laisser le symbolisme prendre sur elle, et plus il s'y accroche. Kushana aimerait se persuader qu'elle le fait exprès, que cette adversaire à sa mesure est tortueuse et brillante. Mais elle en est bien loin.

"Veux-tu voler avec moi, Kushana ?" demande-t-elle.

C'est inattendu. Un instant, Kushana voit cela comme un piège, et en même temps un défi à son courage. Osera-t-elle voler avec la Princesse du Vent, dont elle a tué la famille ? Elle pourrait si facilement la laisser tomber. Pour les habitants de la Vallée, cela pourrait passer pour un accident. Pour les frères de Kushana, une bonne nouvelle.

"Comptes-tu me faire tomber amoureuse du vent, Nausicaä ?" demande-t-elle avec un sourire arrogant. 

"Et pourquoi pas ?" 

Cette réponse est faible, et Kushana pourrait maintenant refuser en des termes plus acceptables, de distance nécessaire entre leurs royaumes. Pourtant, c'est cette nouvelle liberté même qui la fait s'agripper fièrement à la poignée de l'aile.

Elle suit les instructions de Nausicaä, appuie son corps contre le sien pour offrir un seul front au vent. Les grandes ailes qui l'accueillent ne sont pas celles d'un ange, mais d'un étrange oiseau.

Elle persistera, peu importe le risque de tomber.

* * *

Nausicaä est une sorcière, pense Kushana le soir, dans la belle chambre qu'on lui a attribuée. Elle qui ensorcelle tous les coeurs, même - c'est le plus terrible - ceux qui sont prévenus à l'avance.

Kushana a la réputation d'une sorcière dans son pays, rusée et meurtrière, gonflée de venin. C'est étrange de rencontrer quelqu'un qui la surpasse si simplement. Kushana subit son attraction et déteste cela.

Elle veut la défier, parfois. Elle veut la protéger, plus souvent. Elle veut empêcher ses frères d'envahir la Vallée, mais ne pas leur laisser savoir pourquoi. A la place, dire presque la vérité sur à quel point la princesse est paisible, mais redoutable quand sa colère s'enflamme.

Nausicaä ne saura pas, pense-t-elle, elle ne pourra pas lui être reconnaissante. Et pourquoi le serait-elle, si elle ne peut même pas la haïr pour la mort de son père. 

Il n'est pas juste d'imaginer Nausicaä la remerciant avec chaleur, la serrant dans ses bras. Kushana se moque d'elle-même silencieusement. Si elle veut s'imaginer en train d'embrasser la petite princesse devenue adulte, elle devra se trouver de meilleures raisons.

Ou pas de raisons du tout. 

Kushana n'est pas habituée à cela. 

Hautaine, elle s'était persuadée qu'elle détestait la cruauté des hommes et la faiblesse des femmes, qui gachait l'intelligence des deux. Elle avait prétendu arriver à y échapper en étant impitoyable et juste. Mais Nausicaä n'est rien de tout cela, Nausicaä est unique, et si facilement...

Kushana veut l'amitié qu'elle semble accorder si facilement, et pourtant, elle veut être unique pour elle. Elle veut que Nausicaä la serre dans ses bras, et veut la mettre à genoux. Et, il est trop tard pour se le cacher, elle veut l'embrasser, mordre ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient rouges et gémissantes.

* * *

"As-tu des plans pour te marier ?" demande Kushana.

Nausicaä la regarde avec un sourire un peu amer.

"Pas encore."

"Le jeune prince de Pejite..." propose Kushana. Elle le déteste. Mais elle a vu comment il regardait Nausicaä. Elle craint de la regarder de la même façon.

"Il est rentré chez lui et a repris sa place. L'armée l'a rejeté, mais le peuple ne reconnaît que lui comme prince. Il a des responsabilités, et un pays qu'il n'abandonnera pas. Comme moi."

"Et toi, que voudrais-tu ?" demande Kushana.

"Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais des enfants. Je commence à avoir l'âge." Elle se tourne vers Kushana. "J'avais dix frères et soeurs, ils sont tous morts en bas âge. Je sais que cela peut arriver, mais je voudrais... avoir des enfants qui ne grandiront pas seuls."

"Je n'aime pas beaucoup mes frères." reconnaît Kushana. Elle se demande à quoi auraient ressemblé ceux de Nausicaä. Elle se demande si elle aurait pu avoir une soeur, si cela aurait tout changé.

"Et toi ?" demande Nausicaä.

Kushana ricane. "On pourrait me proposer un mariage pour obtenir une alliance. Mais pour l'instant, je suis plus utile à mon pays à la tête de l'armée."

Si son corps n'avait pas été à moitié dévoré par les insectes, elle aurait plus de propositions, elle le sait. Dans ces moments, elle ne regrette pas du tout. Son apparence reste plaisante, quand elle est habillée du moins, mais personne ne sait ce qui se cache sous ses vêtements. Personne ne sait si elle peut encore avoir des enfants, et elle n'a pas envie d'essayer, contrairement à une petite princesse idéaliste sur l'avenir du monde.

"Que ferais-tu à ma place ?" demande Nausicaä.

"Si tu veux des enfants mais n'as pas de parti acceptable en vue ? Je prendrais des amants !"

Elle rit sincèrement. Son conseil est sincère, et l'absurdité de la situation, de devoir lui conseiller de faire quelque chose qu'elle détesterait, la rend presque ivre. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si la petite princesse allait suivre ses conseils. Elle la regarde, l'oeil empli de reproches. 

"Je sais que nous n'avons pas les mêmes coutumes." reprend Kushana, qui ne peut s'empêcher de regretter un peu, tellement grand est le pouvoir de cette fille. "Fais ce que tu veux, toi."

"Kushana, et toi ? As-tu déjà..."

"Ma situation est différente de la tienne, Nausicaä. Il est difficile pour moi de faire réellement confiance en quelqu'un."

Et comme elle est brave, elle regarde Nausicaä dans les yeux avec intensité, quand elle ajoute. "Et si peu de personnes que je veux suffisamment pour pouvoir le négliger."

Nausicaä baisse les yeux, peut-être même rougit. Cela ne lui ressemble pas.

* * *

Tolmekia et la Vallée du vent s'affronteront-elles encore ? Kushana tente de prévoir différentes situations. La princesse ne fera fi de leur alliance que si elle est attaquée - non, ce n'est pas vrai, elle pourrait choisir un nouvel allié à n'importe quel moment, un qui a touché son coeur, décider qu'une attaque contre des étrangers est une attaque contre elle. Utiliser les secrets et la vulnérabilité que Kushana peut choisir de lui offrir contre elle.

Comment peut-on aimer tant le monde entier et ne pas être toujours un peu infidèle ?

Le risque opposé existe aussi, bien sûr. Que les frères de Kushana attaquent la Vallée, pour ses ressources ou pour des raisons plus politiques. Kushana n'aime pas penser à cette possibilité.

Elle peut si aisément se voir, dans ce cadre-là, prendre le parti de Nausicaä. Fustiger ses frères qui rejettent les anciennes alliances, rallier à sa cause une partie de l'armée, les plus talentueux. Vaincre leurs stratégies poussives, s'établir comme l'unique régente du royaume, alliée indéfectible de la princesse de la Vallée du Vent...

Elle n'aime pas y penser, car elle en aime trop la fin et s'en veut de presque souhaiter les trahisons, les mensonges et les morts sur le chemin.

Le pouvoir la brûle déjà assez telle qu'elle est, et la princesse Nausicaä...

Elle préfère penser qu'elle ne peut pas, politiquement, se permettre de la séduire, plutôt que de s'avouer qu'elle redoute d'échouer.

* * *

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Kushana entre dans la chambre de Nausicaä. Dans cette vallée, la chambre du souverain est un lieu social où il peut consulter ses conseillers les plus proches.

Mais cette fois-ci, pas de garde fidèle, pas de vieille prophétesse, pas d'autres invités.

"Pourquoi m'avoir fait appeler, princesse ?" demande Kushana. La formalité protège sa fierté.

"J'ai trop de questions. Que veux-tu de moi, Kushana ?"

Kushana ne peut pas retenir un rire absurde et amer. "Es-tu certaine de vouloir savoir ?"

Nausicaä reste très sérieuse, semblant presque offensée. Kushana peut le comprendre. "Oui, je le veux. Que crois-tu ? Que j'ai peur d'être blessée ? J'aime l'idée que nous sommes amies, Kushana. J'aime l'idée que tu as changé." Son corps reste raide et tendu, mais sa voix vibre d'émotion. "Je voudrais pouvoir être certaine que ce n'est pas une manipulation politique pour que ma Vallée devienne un subordonné de Tolmekia. Que tu ne me veux pas en mariage pour un de tes frères..."

"Je ne laisserai jamais un de ces porcs te toucher !"

"Oh." Nausicaä semble confuse, mais soulagée.

"Et toi ? Je pourrais te demander, que veux-tu de moi ?" Elle triche. Elle n'a pas répondu.

"Sois honnête avec moi !"

Un instant Kushana peut le croire, que Nausicaä ne lui demande que cela, et qu'elle l'acceptera. 

"Je suis orgueilleuse, princesse Nausicaä, tu le sais. Je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un que je n'admire pas." Qu'elle ne peut pas voir voler comme un oiseau, tellement au-dessus d'elle. "Je ne peux aimer que toi."

Elle ne s'abaissera pas à supplier Nausicaä de considérer ses sentiments, de répondre à sa demande. Ce n'est pas sa pitié qu'elle veut.

Alors que Nausicaä la regarde avec douceur, elle craint de la faire naître quand même.

Mais la façon dont Nausicaä serre la main dans les siennes n'est pas une marque de consolation, pas l'amour d'une déesse pour les hommes. Sa peau est moite, son étreinte trop serrée, presque inconfortable. Tellement plus imparfaite et plus brûlante.

"Tu devras m'apprendre beaucoup de choses." dit-elle très doucement.

Kushana rit. "Ce serait bien la première fois !"

C'est un rire de joie et non de moquerie, realise-t-elle, plus talentueuse pour lire sur les visages des diplomates que dans son propre coeur. Et alors qu'elle se penche pour embrasser Nausicaä, qu'elle lit l'inquiétude dans ses grands yeux de lumière et d'ombre, elle comprend qu'il ne sera plus jamais question de se moquer de sa naïveté. A chaque fois qu'elle l'a voulu, elle ne se moquait que d'elle-même et de ses propres espoirs. Un déguisement, une peau devenue inutile qu'elle laissera derrière elle sans un regard, comme la mue d'un serpent.

Elle pense à la statue de serpent à plumes qui orne les murailles de Tolmekia, et se demande si un jour, un serpent peut apprendre à voler.

* * *

Le plus difficile est de prétendre que rien n'a changé.

Kushana rentrera à Tolmekia très bientôt. Il est même temps de feindre l'impatience, de clamer que le plan de ses frères pour l'éloigner de son pays et de son héritage ne fonctionnera pas plus longtemps. C'est d'autant plus important que certains pourraient remarquer qu'elles se rejoignent la nuit.

Devineraient-ils la vérité ou penseraient-ils à un complot ? Kushana ne peut se permettre ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il est temps de dire au revoir à Nausicaä. 

Cette nuit-là, Kushana retire les prothèses de son bras et de ses jambes. Elle se sent tellement vulnérable ainsi ; elle n'a même pas évoqué la possibilité les premiers soirs, toujours sur la défensive, même quand elle semblait s'abandonner.

Mais elle veut, juste pour cette fois, être désarmée devant les baisers de Nausicaä - qui couvrent son visage, son corps couvert de cicatrices, s'attardent sur la peau de son bras coupé, celle que la prothèse cache. Cela fait tellement longtemps que personne ne l'a vue, pas même un médecin.

Et personne ne l'a jamais touchée comme cela. Elle en frissonne, tellement c'est sensible.

"Arrête." dit-elle. "N'embrasse pas les dents des insectes sur mon corps."

Elle est presque déçue quand Nausicaä l'écoute, s'arrête effectivement. Quand elle n'ignore pas ses déclarations avec un rire. Et puis elle embrasse sa bouche à nouveau, au-dessus d'elle, et Kushana pourrait certainement se défendre, si elle le voulait... elle n'en est pas certaine et elle ne le veut pas.

Elle craignait de souiller Nausicaa avec ses désirs et son corps, mais non. Il y a de la joie, de la tristesse, mais il n'y a rien de sale qui se passe ici.

Elle annonce à Nausicaä qu'elle va partir alors que la princesse lui serre encore la taille, au petit matin. C'est une manoeuvre déloyale, elle le sait.

"Mais tu reviendras ?" demande Nausicaä. Elle ne proteste pas. Kushana n'aura pas à lui expliquer tout le discours qu'elle a préparé, à lui dire qu'elle a besoin de rentrer, que c'est important, même si elle n'est pas la seule régente.

"Oui !" s'exclame-t-elle, sans doute trop avide. "Mais tu peux venir aussi. Les relations diplomatiques sont à double sens, normalement."

Nausicaä hésite. Bien sûr, se jeter dans le nid des serpents n'est pas une expérience tentante, pas comme venir ici, et Kushana ne peut pas la blâmer.

"Je pense que c'est nécessaire." dit-elle finalement. Et puis elle caresse le visage de Kushana "Je veux comprendre."

Comprendre comment elle est devenue ce qu'elle a été, pense Kushana. Oui, peut-être est-ce possible.

Pourtant, même en visitant la Vallée du Vent, elle est loin de comprendre le miracle de l'existence de Nausicaä.

"Peut-être serons-nous en guerre à nouveau," dit-elle. Elle ne le souhaite pas, mais elle veut encore moins s'aveugler sur ce que leur futur leur réserve.

"Si cela arrivait," dit Nausicaä - et encore une fois, Kushana est presque soulagée qu'elle ne rejette pas la possibilité - "je ferais cesser cela. Je volerais au milieu des flammes pour te montrer mon coeur."

Kushana sait déjà qu'elle prendrait le risque de s'envoler avec elle, acceptant de perdre ce qu'elle laisserait derrière.


End file.
